Fullmetal Soul Eater
by PolarbearsWillEatYou
Summary: Death The Kid is sent to find a humunculus/weapon named Skylar. Ed and Al are sent to find the same girl. Death the kid feels wierd around this girl. Do they have a past?


FULLMETAL SOUL EATER.

Death The Kid and the Thompson sisters walked the halls of the DWMA. When a sudden annoucment made them change there course.

"Death The Kid, Liz Thompson, And Patty Thompson. Please Report To The Death Room Immediatley.

When they got there, Lord Death Was Standing Waiting For Them.

Lord Death Started Speaking. "Your the only academy student who could be able to take on this mission. There's a girl out there, A Weapon. She's Also a being called a humunculus. Her name is Skylar Darkmoon. When she was little she was experimented on frequently. She's very powerful. I need you too bring her here. She hides out in amestris. Find Her Soon and bring her to this spot. Please."

"I Will do this Father." Kid responded and headed out.

Kid And The Thompson Sisters Arrived near her hideout in amestis after a couple days.

AT THE MILIATRY BASE:

Ed and Al were listening to Mustang Speak.

"So her name is Skylar. She's a humunculs. We need you to bring her here. Soon."

"Why?" Asked Ed.

"She's Powerful. We could use her around here." replied Mustang.

IN ABANDONED BUILDING:

A girl with red hair leaned against a wall.

Death the kid holding Liz and patty in weapon form, bust through the door and pointed the guns at her.

At the same time Ed And Al came in through the back door.

"Are You Skylar Darkmoon?" Asked Kid.

"Yea, Who are you people?" Responded the girl.

Ed responded first. "I'm Edward Elric, And This is my brother Alphonse. We need you to come with us to the military base, Humunculus."

Kid responded next. "I'm Death The Kid, I'm going to need you to come with me to the DWMA."

"I'm Not Going With Either Of You." Skylar replied and tapped a mark that looked like a dragon circle on her right hand.

The floor rose up like a jagged piece of stone and threw Ed, Al, And Kid around like toys and a toddler.

"How is a humunculus using alchemy!?" Asked Al.

Kid landed perfectly vertical on the ground and started shooting at Skylar.

She dodged it all.

"Cya." Black wings came out of Skylar's back and she flew out the window.

CHAPTER TWO:

Kid thought Who would make somthing like that? He abandoned the thought and thought about a new subject. "Who are you and why are you after her?" Kid turned to Edward and Alphonse.

"I'm Edward Elric, This guy," Ed tapped Al's armor with his knuckle. "Is Alphonse Elric."

"Al's Fine, " Al responded in utter shyness.

"Okay, ELRIC brothers, Who Sent you here?!" Kid was suspicious alright.

"Roy Mustang. From Central Command In Amestris." Said Ed.

"Very well then" Kid said. "But one more thing, Why Are you guys after her?"

"Not Sure. Mustang told us to bring her to Central. That's pretty much it." Ed responded.

Kid Immediatley Knew He was hiding Somthing.

"Does the word Humunculus mean anything to you?" Asked Kid in complete suspicion.

Ed's voice dropped to a whisper. "Yea, Artificial humans. You know about those?"

Kid grabbed Ed by the collar. "No, But you will tell me and my father everything YOU do when we get to the academy."

Kid splayed on of his hands and purple smoke clouded everything. When the smoke cleared a skateboard appeared under his feet.

"I don't half to tell you anything." Ed said with a Glare as he and Kid started floating.

"What's Happening?!" exclaimed Ed.

"Were going to the DWMA, I'm Kid by the way." Kid smirked and they started flying through a broken window, guns in pockets.

"Al! Google Dwma and find an adress! Find me! I'll see you soon, We might be able to get some information from these people!" Ed screamed to Al. It seemed to be the only choice.

"Brother!" Is the last thing Ed heard from Al as he crashed through the window."

CHAPTER THREE:

They got to the DWMA shortly and Kid dragged Ed down to the death room.

"Ah, Hello Son, Who is this?" Lord Death Spun Around as Kid threw Edward to the ground.

"I'm Edward Elric, Who are you?" Said Ed, getting up.

"Did you catch Skylar Kid?" asked Lord Death.

Kid Froze. That Name. Skylar.

He Remeimbered Her Last Name. Darkmoon.

A Quick image flashed in his head repeatedly.

She Spoke. "Your Not Going To Remeber Me."

That Was It. His Mind Seemed To Beg For More, Scratching at his memories, Wanting to see more. But, as Skylar said, He couldn't remember.

"Kid! Kid! Kid!" He heard someone shout, echoing around.

He woke up, Realzied he was lying on the floor, and started screaming.

CHAPTER FOUR:

"Kid, Are you alright?" Kid stopped screaming and saw Ed looking down on him.

"I thought my now you would hate me." Kid mumbled and got up.

"Nah, Your Dad told me that your not trying to harm nothing. Your just doing what you got to do."

A flashback appeared in Edwards head as he remembered his human transputation.

"So, Tell Us What You know about hummunculi." Said Lord Death.

CHAPTER FIVE:

Ed told them everything, From The Philosipher's Stone, to Envy to Lust to Gluttony, he Hesitatied the next part.

"My friend, Annoying friend, but friend, Ling Yao, Was turned into a humunculus before my eyes. He Craved immortality, He got what he wanted." Ed Sniffled. "But The Humunculus in the stone, Greed. swallowed his soul until all that was left was him. That's part of the reason i agreed to blindly hunt Skylar. She appears to have the ability to purify humunculi souls. I must get her and L- GREED, in the same room and convince her to bring him back." Ed balled his metallic arm into a fist.

"You only have on Metal arm and leg on oppisite sides."

Ed continued his thought. "I'll help you hunt her, but only if i can use her first."

CHAPTER SIX:

"Fine." Kid Said.

"Kid! You Can't Go making big academy disicions like that! Thats my desicon! You don't need to decide theese big things." Lord Death Replied to Kid's quick answer.

"Father, Someday, That will be my mirror, my academy, I want to make my first big desicion. NOW." Kid's assertiveness was suprising.

"Fine." Lord Death agreed.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Ed And Kid Left later that day. They found Skylar in Resembool in an abandoned barn.

Sitting Next To Winry.

"Winry! Stay Away From Her!" Ed cried out.

"Ed? What are you talking about?!" Winry stared at him.

"She's a humunculi, Part of the reason Scar went crazy and killed your parents!" Ed excalimed, a tear forming in his eye.

"No! She's not!" Winry Refused.

"Yes She is!" Kid Interupted. "She's A Humuncli. I SAW HER."

"Kid!" Skylar Stood up and a scythe forming in her hand.

"How do you know my name?" Kid questioned and that image kept appearing in his head.

He pushed the thought aside.

A tear fell down Skylar's cheek and she gripped the scythe.

"Why Do You Even Come Around Me?!" She Cried out. "You don't even remeber me!? They Didn't want us too remeber each other!"

Ed looked at Kid. "What is she talking about, You Know her?"

Kid didn't stop looking at HER. "I.. Don't Know.."

Skylar's tears continued falling. "You Know me! They just didn't want us too!"

"Who is they!? Who Are You?! Why did i see a picture of you in my head the other day!?" Kid exclaimed.

"I'm Skylar Darkmoon! They are The HPA, The Humunculi Protection Agency. They Claim to Protect humunculi. But they ruined everything. They took you..." More tears fell. "And Wiped our memories. I remebered not too long ago. Please Kid! Remeber!"

Kid's eyes rolled back, revealing only white. He heard someone yell his name, As he slipped into darkness.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Another Image flashed into Kid's head.

She spoke. "You won't remeber me."

"Shut Up!" Kid Yelled.

She Didn't hear him.

He looked and saw himself looking at her.

He was watching somthing, not experiencing it.

"Why?" Kid saw himself say.

"The HPA says it's the only way. We'll be safe. I promise." Skylar looked down.

Kid saw himself crying.

"Kid, It'll be alright." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

She kissed him.

Kid woke up screaming.

"Kid!"

Kid looked up and saw Skylar looking over him. "Your okay." She smiled. "Did.. You Remeber?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said.

Skylar Smiled.

CHAPTER NINE:

"Were we...?" Kid asked.

"Shut up." Skylar said with a straight face.

? Was all Kid could think.

The thought didn't last too long, Because Skylar grabbed Kid and kissed him.

Kid's face turned red.

Winry kissed Ed and ran off.

Ed promptly passed out.

CHAPTER TEN:

Liz and Patty were gone by the time Kid and Skylar returned to the academy.

Lord Death And Roy Mustang were standing in the death room.

"Skylar, We have one question for you." said Roy.

"What." Skylar asked, arm around Kid.

"Do you want to help the military?" Asked Roy.

"Or Join the academy with Kid as your meister?" completed Lord Death.

"I Would Like To Join The DWMA." Skylar Smiled.

Kid Smirked.

"Good Choice." Said Lord Death. "Report to Dr. Stein immediatley. You will begin training with Kid tommorow. For now, Rest."

"Yes Sir." Responded Skylar with a salute.

Kid brought Skylar to his house and showed her her own room and bed.

"Thanks Kid." Skylar smiled and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
